


Reform

by gapevinenerd



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is Queer, Gen, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reform School, Trans Dr. Emile Picani, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, everyone has problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapevinenerd/pseuds/gapevinenerd
Summary: Seven delinquents. One reform school. Some don't belong, others have no where else to be. But they will all find themselves in the end.(DISCLAIMER: I've never been to a reform school, but my brother went to one, so... feel free to correct me on anything. Also, Remy is portrayed as a main character at first, just cause I suck at writing anyone else.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Reform

**Author's Note:**

> Time to post one of my works that was handwritten... Wish me luck.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Maybe if Remy had calmed down, he wouldn't be in this situation. 

Maybe if Patton had said no for once.

Maybe if Remus' parents actually cared for their children's needs. 

Maybe if Logan hadn't smarted off one too many times. 

Maybe if Virgil had ignored his feelings like he usually did.

Maybe if Dee had had someone to talk to.

Maybe, maybe, maybe....

*

Remy had one thought as he pulled into the parking lot of his new school. 

_It's all that teacher's fault._

If she had just minded her own damn business and ignored his insomnia. If she hadn't pushed him to reveal that his mom was dying. If she hadn't made a homophobic remark towards him, knowing _full_ _well_ that his dad had gotten remarried to a man and that he had a boyfriend.

He'd have to text Emile later on and see how he was doing. The transgender had received a lot of heat after Remy's "outburst".

He downed the rest of his coffee and exited the car. There was one other person headed inside, an emo-looking teen with purple dyed hair, wearing a large hoodie. The kid looked anxious and tired as all hell.

The other person that immediately caught Remy's eye was a student that was given a wide berth in the hall. They wore all yellow and black, including yellow gloves. The left side of their face was laced with scars, and their eyes were different colors. They glared at Remy. "Do you want something?"

"Nope," Remy smirked. "Like what you see, babes?"

They glared for a moment longer before smirking and walking off. 

"Wow," came a voice behind Remy. He turned to see a short teen with curly dark blonde hair, wearing a blue polo over a gray skirt. "They normally would've bitten your head off."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I'm Patton. She/Her, for now. It depends on how masculine or feminine I feel." She held out her hand. Remy shook it. "Fluid, huh?"

Patton nodded.

"My boyfriend used to be before he found out he was a guy. I'm Remy. He/Him."

Patton gave a shy smile. "Sorry if this is rude, but you look _really_ tired."

Remy shrugged. "I get that a lot. I'm fine."

"Okay..." Patton looked skeptical, but she just nodded to the door behind her. "I've gotta get to class. Nice meeting you, Remy."

"You too, babe." 

He sighed and looked around. His day had begun.

*

That afternoon, Remy sat on a park bench with Emile. Emile planned to become a therapist, and Remy had found years ago that he was an amazing listener.

"So, you made a friend?" Emile smiled.

Remy shrugged. "I guess. She seemed real nice, but... hiding something." He played with Emile's hair absentmindedly.

"Well, most people have secrets. It's up to them whether or not to show it."

"...Yeah." Remy said quietly. Emile looked up at him, suddenly apologetic. "Oh, crap, Remy, I didn't mean anything by that, I'm sorry..."

Remy's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "No, I know you didn't.! And, I mean, it's...not really a secret anymore..."

Emile nodded sadly. "I wish I could've been in that class. I have some choice words for that teacher..."

Remy didn't answer. In all truth, he was glad Emile wasn't in that class. He wouldn't have liked Remy that day. Emile checked his watch and sighed, "I've gotta get back."

They both stood. Emile gave him a quick, small kiss, which made them both smile. Remy kissed him back with a lot more passion. 

"See you tomorrow. I love you." Emile said.

"Love you too, babes." 

And Remy was alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was really short... I'll probably only post two-three scenes in one chapter, since I don't really have a method right now. So it'll kinda be like a short story every chapter.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave comments, I want to know what you guys think!


End file.
